it was always you
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: he had always loved her and she him, but now that they are finally together. Life seems eager to tare them apart. Commissioned by: hellopandluver. total AU kXw
1. Ler's Beat Up Dipshits

Chapter 1: Let's beat up Dipshits

Come on Wally you can do this. She's right there, just walk up to her and ask. Wally scowled as he tried to convince himself to go and ask his best friend. When she first walked through the doors of the high school gymnasium, she had captured his attention; just like she always did.

Her blackish blue hair, shining in its messy chignon, china bangs framed with a loose curl on each side. Long dark eyelashes emphasizing her dark blue eyes with a hint of eye shadow giving the eyes a smoky look. She took in the scene of the gym; a soft smile tugging at her lips. Dress a deep dark emerald with kimono sleeves and Chinese style collar; the fabric caressing her form, accentuating soft modest curves. The hem ending at the knee, revealing two small and dainty feet covered with a pair of black strappy heels.

Yes, Wally had known the Asiatic beauty since they were little but only recently had he entertained the idea of liking her as more than his best friend. Yes…his best friend in his younger girl-have-cooties stage of life he would have vehemently denied such a claim…but he couldn't. Now he could hardly think of her in way that was strictly platonic. Not that he could really express how he truly felt for the girl; since she had acquired a boyfriend 12 months ago. It had been at that time that he swore as soon as Kuki was free to pursue he would never hesitate again.

Wally's lips pulled into a small frown as he saw the red haired Austin Bellmonte, Kuki Sanban's boyfriend; they were currently voted as the cutest couple at Gallagher High. His frown deepening as he saw Austin walk toward Kuki a large smile on his face as he tilted her face up placing a kiss upon the girl's soft lips.

His lips curved into a smile as he saw Austin leave Kuki and walk toward the punch table. Seeing Wally flash her a crooked grin, the black-haired beauty walked toward her best friend; emerald dress swishing lightly with every step.

"Hey Wally," she said quietly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Kooks."

"Hey," she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Aw that hurts" he said jokingly, clutching his arm for effect, "…Kooks."

"Wally," she rolled her eyes, "so where's your date?"

"Don't have one."

"You never have a date."

"Eh, it's no big."

"What are you waiting for," she whispered, so quietly the sandy blonde barely heard her.

"The right girl," he whispered back.

His searing green eyes locking with her stormy blues, time seeming to come to a standstill. Nothing existed but them, their eyes sharing secrets meant to be kept hidden. Looking away Kuki broke the spell that had weaved itself around them, all sense of the present rushing around them.

"I-I should go and…um…find Au-Austin," she stuttered out, her eyes focused on her strappy heels.

"Yeah…I guess you…should," Wally's finished lamely; eyes flashing with frustration and sorrow.

Mentally cursing herself in her head, Kuki walked away from Wallabee Beatles; her best friend even though she wished they were more.

_No Kuki; stop that train of thought right there. You already have a boyfriend: Austin Bellemonte. He's kind, caring, sweet, gentle and is so fine with those deep emerald eyes and sandy blonde hair…wait... that's not Austin. You like Austin who you have been dating for about a year. _Kuki scoffed, passing off her feelings for Wally as a part of her _former_ crush on him.

Groaning inwardly, Kuki quickly surveyed the room for her BROWNE eyed and RED haired boyfriend. Not seeing him anywhere, she decided to go to the bathroom to touch up her makeup.

Entering the restroom, she went straight to the mirror completely oblivious, until a loud moan came from the far stall. Face flushing bright red, she made a beeline for the door and was about to push it open when her heart sank and her face paled as a name was moaned, in orgasmic pleasure.

"Austin."

Knowing there were no other Austin's at her school Kuki slowly walked to the stall, footsteps silent. Fearful, she reached out shakily and pushed the door open. Snatching her hand back, Kuki immediately backed away.

"Austin," she spoke barely above a whisper.

There was her missing boyfriend, pinning some blonde girl to the wall in the middle of fucking the tall girl.

Looking up at Kuki in alarm he began stuttering, "Kuki I –this isn't…it's not-"

"How could you?"

[Wally POV]

"Don't touch me!"

Hearing the shrill scream of Kuki's voice, I ran to her; praying that she was okay.

There she was snatching her arm away from her boyfriend's; teardrops falling from her angelic face.

"Kuki, look it's not what you think. I-"

"No Austin! No…h-how long?"

Her voice becoming forlorn as she whispered those 2 words.

"Kuki she's not-"

"Damn it Austin! Answer the question," she cried out.

Looking taken aback at her use of an expletive, he whispered, "4 months."

Looking up at the boy, through her tears I saw her eyes dart from Austin to some unknown blonde girl behind him.

My heart broke as I pieced it together, and was immediately enraged, my hands tightening into fists, as I mead my way closer to Kuki.

In a barely audible voice she spoke, "we're through."

"Kuki," I called out to her.

Turning around she made eye contact with me, my heart wrenched at her tear stained face and makeup running down her pale cheeks, before running into my open arms. Burying her face into my chest I wrapped my arms protectively around her, glaring at Austin. My rage escalated through me, urging me to beat the shit out of the boy that had caused my Kuki pain.

But the sounds of quiet sobs pacified my anger as I knew the girl in my arms was more important than fighting some little dipshit.

Seeing Austin trying to come near us, made me tighten my hold on her.

"Back off," I growled.

Seeing his eyes widen in fear I smirked inwardly.

"You better stay the fuck away from Kuki or I will beat the shit out of you."

Seeing the sick little fuck nod furiously, I looked down at the sobbing girl in my arms.

"Are you okay?"

My voice soft and gentle as I wiped away her tear stains with my sleeve.

[Kuki POV]

"J-just take me home," I whispered as I looked into Wally's love and concern filled eyes, Nodding he gathered me up in his arms. As he strode away from the gym full of staring students, I buried my face into his shoulders and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

At this moment I realized, in Wally's arms I felt a safety, warmth and love that was different than any I'd ever felt. That these feelings that I had buried for my best friend were true love.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story is dedicated to hellopandaluver, who asked for this story.**

**This is for you hope you love it.**

**And yes Kuki is a Japanese girl with blue eyes and that's exactly how I want it. Unless someone can find out her true eye color.**


	2. That Damn Rug

**READ THIS IMMEDIATLEY**

**A/N: Real quick I made a minor change in the last chappie. Instead ok kuki dating Austin for 1 year I changed it to 3 months because then she would have less of an attachment to Austin and could move on to Wally without thinking Wally is just a rebound boy. Also Austin has been cheating for 2 months out of the three they were together**

Chapter 2 That Damn Rug!

I wasn't even crying because I had liked him. I had reviewed my relationship with him and in truth I'm ALMOST not surprised he had cheated on me; though it still doesn't mean he should have cheated. I was crying because he had decided to cheat on me instead of break off our relationship. That he wasted 2 months of my life being faithful to his man-whore hide. That's another thing that really got me is how we had managed to stay together in the first place. I mean in the beginning there may have been something but it didn't even hold a candle to what I felt for Wally and all he had done was comfort me. At that moment I realized that Austin was just someone I had used to mask my affection for someone else.

Resting my head on the cool glass window of Wally's red and black striped 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 7136w; I swore in Japanese under my breath. I can't believe I had wasted 3 months of my life on that **[insert Japanese expletive]** and for more than half the time he had been cheating on me! Well no more, I'm not going to deny myself any longer Austin be damned!

Now all I have to do is convince Wally…but that shouldn't be too hard, right?

Taking a peek at Wally through the fringe of my bangs I was amazed at Wally; how in had I ever been able to convince myself that I had ever wanted Austin. Wally had defended me and stood by me; he had done more for me in 5 minutes than Austin had done in 3 months. Not to mention that Wally was looking incredibly sexy in that tux.

_Incredibly sexy_ I thought dreamily.

Wally POV

I shot Kuki discreet glances; I was worried about her she looked really upset about her breakup with Austin… **[Insert Australian expletive]**. Thanks to Austin's traitorous ass; Kuki was free and better off without him.

Frowning, I pushed away any thoughts of me being with the dark haired girl as pulled up to her house. Tonight wasn't about me…it was about her and at this point I'd give her anything she wanted. All she had to do was ask.

Sighing I drove up the winding driveway and parked in front of Kuki's home. I heard the buckle of her seatbelt slide back and saw her turn to face me.

"Wally," I turned to look at her, "thank you for taking me home."

"Hey, it's no problem."

"Hey my parents are traveling and my sister is at my aunt's do you want to come inside and have so coco?" she said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Grinning he exited the car, opened her door and held out her hand to help her put, "if you don't mind milady?"

She giggled softly, "Why thank you kind sir."

Linking their arms they quickly ran to the dry haven of the Kuki's porch to escape the rain; opening the door he stepped into the familiar foyer of his best friend's house.

"Wait here."

Her house was very large, ornate and practically a replica of a traditional Japanese shogun home. When Kuki's parent's wanted to live in America but wanted a piece of home with them; therefore Kinshou Nihon was constructed.

Making sure to remove his shoes and place them on the marble threshold; he waited patiently for Kuki to return.

"Hey come on upstairs Wally," the Asiatic beauty called, dressed in a thigh length black silk robe from the second story. Nodding in acquiescence he climbed the stairs and followed Kuki to her room.

Kuki's room was very large, with bamboo and thick plush black rugs everywhere and a black with white rice paper shoji screen dividing the room; into a bedroom and sitting room. The screen completely blocked the view of the bed but had to screen that slid open in the middle. On the left and far wall were two large windows with black and violet designed curtains. In the sitting room was large rectangle couch in violet with white throw pillows and a black throw lazily draped across the back and a floor lamp on either side. In front of the couch was another black rug with a low glass coffee table and before it a large flat screen TV with DVD and gaming storage beneath. On either side of the TV were shelves lined with books, pictures and other sentimental paraphernalia. Across the couch area was Kuki's massive computer area with at least four screens on a glass computer desk and a massive personally built computer that was held within an indestructible case underneath, the chair was a swivel in purple and silver; bright lights hung from the high ceiling to light the area. Next to it was her desk with a built in light to scan papers and trace things and three printers in various sizes. In a case were all the digital cameras she had gotten from her father and mother to pursue her photography. On the white walls her photos were displayed with various posters and paintings

Past the shoji screen was her large four poster bed, on top of a violet rug, with thin black curtains and silver bedding; a bedside table on each side with a low lit lamp on each. On the right wall a door lead to her bathroom and the other to a walk-in closet. Tucked in the right corner were two chairs in black with a violet tint glass table between them with a brighter lamp.

"I couldn't find your jeans so I left you some pajama pants and a wifebeater in the bathroom on top of a towel feel free to shower; I'm gonna go downstairs and get the cocoa, kay?"

"Yeah and thanks Kuki."

"Yeah well," she blushed as she left shutting the screen door behind her.

Going into the bathroom he turned on the shower, shed his soaked clothes and stepped in letting the warm water warm him. After washing off he stepped out and toweled off his body pulled on clean boxers and the pair of black silk pajama pants Kuki had set out for him. Roughly toweling his hair he dumped it and his soaked clothes into a hamper, snagged his wife beater and left the bathroom.

Exiting he saw Kuki set a tray of cocoa on a table by her bed and went to her. As she turned around her foot caught on the rug and she fell forward. Reaching his hands out, he grabbed her around the waist clutching her to his chest. Consequently Wally lost his balance and fell to the bed on his back.

**A/N: **

**Does anyone know any Japanese and or Australian curse words cause I don't. I would look it up but I wanted to see if any of you knew any. I have decided to keep Kuki's eyes blue even though her eye color is not mentioned in this chappie.**

**The next chappie is finished I'm just waiting for feedback from my unofficial beta /personal motivatoress. **

**SHOUT OUT TO **

**missplaya and hypnotiq46**

**you inspired this chapter when you faved**

**I KNOW my unoff beta appreciates it**

**READ THIS IMMEDIATLEY**

**Real quick I made a minor change in the last chappie. Instead ok kuki dating Austin for 1 year I changed it to 3 months because then she would have less of an attachment to Austin and could move on to Wally without thinking Wally is just a rebound boy. Also Austin has been cheating for 2 months out of the three they were together**


	3. You Caught Me

**Chapter 3: You Caught Me**

[Kuki POV]

I had closed my eyes prepared to fall to the floor, when I felt strong arms wrap around me and was pressed to a warm body that held me close. Taking a deep breath I began to open my eyes.

[Wally POV]

I felt her pressed against me and never wanted to let her go. I saw her beautiful face against my chest her hair falling around her with her eyes clenched shut.

[Normal POV]

Tilting her head Kuki opened her eyes and they immediately locked with Wally's. Bringing up his hand he lightly caressed her cheek. Leaning upward she gently pressed her lips to Wally's. He was shocked at first but he let it fade away as he kissed her back firmly.

Breaking away from the kiss she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him again. Relaxing into the languid kiss he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Complying she sucked in his tongue and felt it rub against hers. Moaning lightly she subconsciously rocked her hips against him and ran her hands up and down his bare torso. Wally moaned at the delicious friction Kuki was creating as she rocked against him. Moving away from his face she lightly trailed kisses down his jaw and neck; sucking and nipping lightly at the hollow of his collar bone.

Moving his hands from Kuki's waist he pushed back her robe. Exposing her shoulders and white tank top that was slightly see-through from the rain. Wally shifted his hips as his pants became increasingly tight with each rock of Kuki's hips.

[Wally POV]

Every time her fingers brushed against my skin I felt jolts of electric pleasure run under my skin. Every moan set my soul on fire and the kisses so sweet and gentle but at the same time passionate and fiery. I couldn't get enough of her she was like a drug running through my system and I never wanted it to end.

[Normal POV]

Tentatively he ran random patterns on Kuki's soft skin with his fingertips. She had felt Wally's growing hardness beneath her and brought her lips back to his. This kiss was different instead of nonchalant, casual and sweet this one was fierce and passionate setting their blood aflame. Resting her hands on his hips she kissed and licked her way down his chest. She nipped the skin above his navel before swirling her tongue in it. She stopped at the waistband of his pants and placed a small kiss before blowing on the wet skin making Wally shiver in pleasure.

Nipping his earlobe, "I want you Wallabee Beatles," she breathed into his ear before licking the shell; he tensed at those words and before giving. Grabbing her, he rolled them over; making sure to keep his weight off of Kuki.

Looking down at her, dressed in a white tank top and royal blue boy shorts underwear and laying beneath him, he searched her eyes and all he saw was desire, lust and something else he couldn't quite place, but knew that this was what she wanted. Giving into her, he kissed her deeply, his tongue battling fiercely with hers for dominance and winning.

Pulling back he spoke between kisses that trialed up her neck and jaw, "do…you…Kuki…Sanban…truly…want…this?"

Breathing heavily her eyes half-lidded and hazy with desire she spoke, "absolutely.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh MY GOD! I am soooooo sorry you guys I had thought for the longest time that I had already posted this chapter, because I've had it done for awhile. But I was going through my stories and to my dismay abd shock I find that I have not. Anyway a thousand pardons readers. Truthfully the chapter that I've been struggling with is the next one: Which deals with the morning after. I really don't want it to be awkward sooo… we'll see how it goes.**


End file.
